roblox_world_of_magic_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
This page will go over the entire lore of Vetexgames' current connected "Arcane/Magic games". The "Arcane" universe is based on a possible alternate universe from real life - the outcome of Prometheus giving humans the gift of Magic instead of Fire. (in this universe, it is assumed that Greek mythology is real) Most of the eras below will be summarized. Golden Age= Dawn of Time: (Y = Year) Before there was an earth, there was the universe, where magic originally came from. The origin of magic is a malevolent and evil force known as Chaos, and varying amounts of it are spread all throughout the universe. This energy is somewhat sentient, and can be manifested through evil thoughts and it is heavily attracted to pure evil beings. The power and reach of Chaos is ever expanding, much like dark matter in our own universe. circa Y1 Labeled as "Y1", present day humanity names this as the first year of recorded human history, due to the discovery of Magic. Magic was rumored to have been discovered by an "old monk" in a town called Ian’s Cross, and his teachings spread like wildfire. Magic in these times came from the soul, which took its toll on the user when used too much. In the present day, wizards summon "Magic Circles" that produce their Magic for them, which is far less costly. The old monk was actually the god Prometheus in human form, giving the gift of Magic to the humans. In return, Prometheus wishes humans to burn the valuable red stone known as Aurem, which was worth more than gold at the time. When a human burns Aurem as a sacrifice to Prometheus, he grants the individual human more magic power. Burning Aurem is the only way to transport it to Mount Olympus. As soon as Prometheus gains the Aurem, his own power is boosted. Over time, Prometheus becomes more powerful than Zeus, and kills him. Prometheus overthrew Zeus as ruler of the gods. circa Y50 Mortals scour the world for Aurem to burn to boost their powers in magic. Some find huge amounts of it in temples and dungeons. Arthur, a regular mortal, was lucky enough to find the most Aurem and increase his own powers to unthinkable heights. circa Y112-227 All is peaceful for a while, until war struck. The most power hungry wizards fight with each other over what little Aurem is left in the world. 40% of all humans are dead after this hundred year war, and even a few gods from Mount Olympus, including Prometheus himself, perished. Prometheus was killed by Arthur the Cursebeard, known globally as the most powerful and greedy wizard alive, even stronger than Prometheus at the time (which was a mistake on Prometheus’s part for letting a human become that powerful). Arthur knew that Prometheus was holding back the true power of magic from the humans, so he raided Mount Olympus forced Prometheus to create Sea Curses, which are a given magic in its true form. However, Prometheus saw this coming, and secretly created the Grand Fire Curses, hoping a human would find them someday and defeat Arthur. Mount Olympus and most of the gods were killed in the battle, as well as several hundred human wizards. |-|Discovery Age= circa Y600 Humanity is reborn anew, and the idea of Magic fades into legend. Huge amounts of Aurem have been discovered after the invention of mining, though people use it as currency now. circa Y1000 Hundreds of years later, Magic resurfaces, in the form of Magic circles. This is where the grand tale of Arcane begins. There was a young boy that was unable to learn magic, and he felt distant from the other young villagers. One day, as he walked through a strange forest, he came to an opening and in the middle, a large, glowing cube that radiated hungry and sinister energy. It shined bright purple, and when he tried to touch it, his hands went right through. Suddenly, it exploded in a violent flash of light. Afterwards, the boy felt strange.... as if he had enough power to rule the world. Much later, he would come to find out about the cube and the true power is granted him. One day, bandits invaded his town. Each one seemed to have a different type of magic, and there were lightning bolts and fireballs flying everywhere. The boy was sleeping at the time, but was woken up by the sound of the roof of his house collapsing. He crawled out from the wreck, his left arm broken. One of the bandits was standing facing his house, as the Light Magic Circle in front of him shrunk and then vanished. The boy felt strange, as if he had the power to defeat this man. As if by instinct, he held up his right arm pointing towards the bandit. Slowly, the bandit's magic energy drained from his body, so fast so that he lay motionless on the ground. Having stolen the bandit's magic energy, the boy was now able to create Light Magic Circles and summon light. At last he had discovered what the cube had given him. He had gained the power of the Absorption Curse, allowing him to consume Magic and more from his enemies. circa Y1018 Three years later, the power-hungry boy is travelling the land, stealing new magic from innocent wizards all over the massive continent. He can now use all seven types of magic discovered at the time, which are Fire, Lightning, Light, Wind, Earth, Water, and Shadow. At this time, the world had no organized government or any people that would oppose bandits or rogue wizards, so it was quite easy. He is now rumored throughout the land as "The Magic Thief", and people are terrified of him. One day, a man challenges him to a fight. The man's arm suddenly turns into dirt, as he laughs. He tries to absorb the man's magic energy, but feels something strange. The man's magic energy felt empty. The man continues laughing, then explaining that he does not use magic, and has never been able to. The boy comes to a conclusion. This man had the power of the Earth Curse, one of the world's legendary curses said to grant people godly powers. After a long fight, the man finally gives in. He passes out on the ground, his Earth Curse finally being absorbed. Instead of trying to absorb magic energy, the boy had instead just drained the man's physical energy, and it had worked. The boy is now living inside of a massive tower he had built with his abilities. He studies magic in solitude, and slowly, The Magic Thief rumor fades into oblivion. Years pass, and now the dark wizard knows all of the secrets to magic. He has learned how to revive the dead, undo Curses, combine the powers of Curses, and even turn a magic into a more powerful form of itself, or, "mutate". circa Y1042 During his solitude, the world advances. There are now around thirty different types of magic, most classified as "mutation". The wizard knows about mutations, however since he is not a magic user, he cannot learn them himself, he must steal them from others. Not wanting his research to be interrupted, he holds off on stealing them. circa 1046 Finally, the dark wizard ends his solitude. After leaving his tower, he walks for about three hours back to the nearest village. There he absorbs the magic energy of a Flash Magic user, and shortly after, a Steam Magic user. He feels the power-hungry lust once again, and begins travelling the land. He comes across the large city known as Oberon, and at the entrance, a man that knows Phoenix Magic. The dark wizard tries to absorb his magic energy, but it doesn't work. The Phoenix-user's attacks are so powerful, the dark wizard can barely counter him. They battle for hours, eventually destroying the city’s front gate. Both wizards are exhausted, and the Phoenix-user then retreats deep into the city. The dark wizard, frightened by this man's powers, turns the other way. circa 1050 The dark wizard now has a massive army of undead villagers and wizards. Using his powers, he gave them some of his magic, allowing them to fight for him. He has also gained the powers of the Lightning and Explosion Curses. He orders his undead men to hunt down the man with Phoenix Magic. circa Y1051 They eventually find him, and he destroys almost all of the dark wizard's army with ease. Furious, the dark wizards hunts him down himself. After finding him, they battle. Both at their full power, they destroy multiple villages and forests. The dark wizard was losing badly, having lost his right leg to the orange and white flames. He knew there was no way he was escaping alive. The man was too powerful. The dark wizard uses the rest of his strength, combining the powers of all curses and magics he had absorbed, and fired it at the man. Legends say that the attack had missed, hitting the ground behind the man, causing a massive earthquake as the land started to split from the explosion. No one could see anything, and both the dark wizard and the Phoenix-user were left unconscious. They awake several thousand miles away from each other, on small islands. They say that attack had wiped out 80% of the human race. “The Player” (in Arcane Adventures) was living during this time period as a peasant without magic, and was destroyed by the blast. They continued to exist as ash floating on the sea for hundreds of years. circa Y1500 Around five hundred years later, the world's islands have developed villages, cities, and more. The attack filled the air and sea with magic pollution, causing massive tsunamis, huge storms, snow in hot places, and other anomalies. Some areas of the sea are now so malicious in fact, that life can’t even exist in those areas anymore. It is estimated that the energy in the atmosphere and earth will finally dissipate into space in about 500 years, returning the world's weather back to normal. No one knew what had caused the continent to split into islands, and eventually everyone forgot that the islands used to be joined as one. People live their lives near the sea, using ships to travel from place to place. Because of the vastness of the ocean, pirates and other villains begin to surface. In a place currently known as "The Old Sea", the first Sea Curse is discovered. Sea Curses are a physical manifestation of magic. When touched, you and the Sea Curse will become one. Curse-users are usually unaffected by swords, bullets, fists, and even cannonballs, as they can phase their body into whatever magic they joined with. They can also attack with greater speed compared to magic users, because they do not need to summon a magic circle. When a Curse-user dies, their curse shoots out of their body and lands somewhere on the planet, or, like a few of the Grand Fire Curses, fly out into space. However, since Curse users are immortal, most curses can never be found again, unless someone who possesses one is killed by other means. Magic requires a lot more skill and willpower to be performed compared to Sea Curses, and drains a lot more energy. Online Fighting's game story starts in Y1531 |-|Seven Seas' Age= circa Y1800 A few powerful wizards, most survivors from back when the islands were one, band together to create the Arcane Government. The Arcane Government, more commonly known as A.G., created laws that were to be abided all around the world. Some still chose to oppose the A.G., despite their vast power. Battles on the sea break out, pirates versus the A.G.. Around this time period, an unknown event happens in the Old Sea that causes most of its population to be wiped out. Some say that it was Chaos, and that some truly evil event must have happened for it to have appeared. The remaining people eventually sail north, as they believe that the Old Sea is now cursed and dark. They eventually end up at the present-day Seven Seas. circa Y1854 The Phoenix-user, now known as "Theos the War Phoenix", now sails around the seas as a peace-keeper, on a massive ship with a lot of followers. The A.G. had asked Theos if he wanted to join them, but he declined, claiming he doesn't agree with their morals. Theos had clashed with the A.G. on multiple occasions, only when they are causing harm to innocent villages and such. He doesn't directly oppose them. Theos's main goal is to find his old rival, the dark wizard Durza and annihilate him himself. As for the dark wizard, he has been rebuilding his army by using the people's corpses that were killed by his attack long ago. His army of undead is massive, and rumored to be staying at a large, dark forest island. The dark wizard has been travelling to the different islands, absorbing more curses and mutations to this day, but always makes sure he stands at least a sea away from Theos. He has become consumed by power, leaving his physical body behind and travelling around as an immortal dark spirit. Using his powers, he can resurrect sunken ships, put his undead men on them, and use them to oppose the A.G.. These ships are unsinkable, making them extremely dangerous. The dark wizard dislikes the A.G. heavily, mainly because he wanted to be the one to rule the world, and they beat him to it. Meanwhile, one of the A.G. Admirals, Argestes, is in a heated naval battle against one of the commanders of the One Shot Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate group on the sea, originating 300 years ago. The One Shot Pirates are commanded by none other than Arthur the Cursebeard, the same man who had defeated Prometheus almost two thousand years ago. Argestes is a master of Wind and Gravity Magic, and one of the original founders of A.G.. He releases a massive tornado using his full power, easily ripping through the pirate's galleon and continuing for miles over the horizon. The attack ends up causing chaos all over the First Sea, flinging Captain Verdies's frigate up onto a sky island, and even hitting Theos' ship and causing it to crash into Newground Island. Realizing he had little influence in the First Sea, Durza had destroyed a few young wizard's minds, causing them to go insane and attack anyone that they came across. He had also used his Dead Revival Magic to raise the fallen king Ramses II so that he could have complete control over Savaria. When he was casting the spell to revive the undead desert warriors however, he had accidentally casted the spell wrong, and revived “the Players”. Dead Revival Magic restored the players to exactly how they looked at the time of their death in Y1051, yet they have no memory of how they came to be. Strangely enough, Durza also has little control over the players, since they were a mistake. Also since the Players existed as ash floating on the magic-polluted sea for eight hundred years, their atoms are rich with magic, allowing them to quickly train to become stronger than most average wizards. The player appears out of thin air on Newground Island, where they meet Theos the War Phoenix. |-|Arcane Age= Arcane Adventures' story takes place in Y1854 Theos senses the player’s impressive latent magic energy, and requests that the player prove themselves in exchange for a Rowboat and Magic Dagger. After completing the quest of defeating a few of the young wizards that were tainted by Durza, Theos gives the player their rewards, says farewell and flies off the island, thanks to his Phoenix-magic Wings. The player then sails to the nearest island that Theos said may be in need of help. After defeating their corrupted village chief known as Marua, the player sails to the desert island of Savaria, which a resident at Doom Island said was in dire need of help. Once there, the player not only learns that their ancient King has been revived as an undead, but they meet a Magma curse wielder, among performing many other heroic actions as they purchase products, too. The player then sails to a bundle of sea cannons, which once stood upon, blast them up to Cumulus Island where they learn that Verdies is rampaging with his Plasma mutation magic and needs to be stopped. After doing so, the player receives a message from a citizen that Theos is in the Second Sea at the Borealis Shipwreck, which was a large merchant frigate before being raided and looted by the One Shot Pirates. It now serves as a home for pirates and wizards alike as it has a bar and market stalls. Once arriving there, Theos informs the player that a dark wizard named Durza is behind most of the villainous they have gone through so far. Theos asks for the player to aid him in stopping Durza, and they agree, but before that, Theos says that their Second mind must be unlocked. In order to unlock it, Theos tasks the player with three challenges, ending with a battle against Theos himself, at a reduced power. “Minds” are tiny, invisible areas of the brain where the ability to cast magic comes from. Some people are born with their first “mind” unlocked, allowing them to use one type of magic and eventually unlock their other minds, allowing them to use even more. Each magic you learn completely fills up a “mind”, meaning you can only learn a limited number of magics, and learning each one is much more difficult than the last. During this time period, it was commonly believed that the brain only held 3 different minds where magic can be stored, however much later it was discovered that there are actually 5. After completing all of the challenges, the player meets Theos on the shore of Judgement Isle, where their second mind is awoken and they can choose their second magic. After this, Theos informs the player that he is going to travel to Alalea in the Third Sea and ask Arthur the Cursebeard, the slayer of Prometheus the god as well as one of the richest, strongest, and greediest men alive. He owns the best pirate clan, the One Shot Pirates. Because of him being the only Supercurse person alive, Theos must ask for his assistance in defeating Durza as well. The player sails there and finds Theos near a fountain outside of the city, who asks them to go inside and ask Cursebeard for assistance themselves, deciding he would attract too much attention if he went in himself. The player agrees, but after traveling up the castle keep to the throne room, they are told by a guard that Cursebeard and most of his fleet have left for the Seventh Sea to defeat Durza. Theos finds this confusing, since Cursebeard never saw Durza as a threat before, and also because he believed Durza was at Mainland, a large island in the Fourth Sea. Theos tells the player they should stop at Sunrise Ravine first before heading to Mainland. At Sunrise Ravine, Theos opens up to the player about his home, history, age, and more. He reveals that he is heartbroken without his own home as well as his friends and family. He tells the player that his magic-prolonged life may not last longer, and as a gift, Theos awards the player with a gauntlet from his armor called the "Gauntlet of the Rising Phoenix", which was handcrafted by himself and grants great powers. After departing, the player explores the Third Sea and becomes even more powerful, eventually mastering their Second Magic through harsh training and battles. On the way to the Fourth Sea and Mainland, they stop to investigate a dark spire in the waters. Inside, they witness the undead god Prometheus battling Theos the War Phoenix. As Prometheus prepares the killing strike, Theos uses his staff to blast the god out of the tower, destroying him. The player helps Theos move and together they reach Mainland, which is where Theos is overcome by his blood loss and magical injuries. He eventually dies, but not before giving his final wish to the player- they must slay Durza and rid the world from his evil. He thanks the player and smiles as his body fades into sparkles. The player is able to give his mentor's armor a proper burial, since his actual body faded away. |-|Mastery Age= Overtaken by grief and sadness, the player trains vigorously and is able to unlock their own third mind and magic. They then explore the Fourth Sea. Eventually, they came to the frigate called the Shining King and meet it's captain, Averill. Averill is a user of Light magic, and he asks the player for their help. Together they both journey on a long and perilous quest to get the Light Curse from a heavily guarded castle owned by a gang of pirates. The pirates are the destroyers of Averill's old pirate clan as well as the killers of it's captain. With the player's help, Averill defeats the entire pirate clan, however he loses his arm in the battles. To prevent death from blood loss, he touches the Light Curse, absorbing it into his body and using it's powers to form a artificial arm made of Light. He thanks the player and returns to his frigate. The player then sails tho the Fifth Sea, home of the Arcane Government. There he meets Freedrock, the creator of Radius Fist and one of the mysterious Eleven Unknowns. Freedrock senses the player's grief that they have been trying to conceal, and teaches them to turn the sadness into fuel for their mutation. The player is able to mutate one of their minds with help. The player then explores the Fifth Sea, trying their best to ignore the swarms of A.G as they do so. Eventually, the player is able to leave the sea to the Sixth, but not before learning that the corrupt A.G are not really controlled by Valencia, a Shockwave curse wielder. She is the Grand Admiral, but in reality, there is a group of secret and extremely old people known as the Grand Table that order Valencia around. The player sails to the Sixth Sea. Using their grief of Theos like Freedrock taught them, they are able to mutate their second magic. They then meet Trigno again, Magma curse wielder and captain of the pirate clan called the Matine Pirates. The player witnesses the ultimate and final clash of magma versus fire- Rupin fights Trigno. With his destructive Fire curse, Rupin's attacks burn down villages and forests, but Trigno is able to finally put an end to the mad curse wielder. He then seems to be at peace. He bids the player farewell, saying he wants no part in the upcoming war, and sails into the open sea. Exploring the Sixth Sea, the player discovers many secrets and more, unlocking their full potential as a wizard. They then sail to the Seventh Sea. In between the two seas, there is a large stretch of ocean, which causes the Seventh Sea to see little trade since it is cut off from the world. Right away, the player realizes that Theos must have gotten bad information, as they begin to sense Durza's presence nearby. All around them, the large empty waters are in chaos. The One Shot Pirates and many of their commanders like Poseidon and Apollo (Arsen is not present) are at war with Durza's undead armies that sail on dark ghost ships. The sea is riddled with thunderstorms, cannonfire, tsunamis, and enormous icebergs, showing that Cursebeard was there. After making their way through the chaos, they reach "Darkshroud Island", a fanmade island name for the unknown place that Durza resides. Once there, the player witnesses Cursebeard slaughtering many undead gods and goddesses from Olympus- Athena, Artemis, Ares, and Hermes. As Cursebeard finishes them off, an undead version of the god Zeus appears as Durza's last line of defense. Undead Zeus and Cursebeard begin a battle, and when the player tries to help Cursebeard, he warns them not to get involved. Eventually, undead Zeus is able to put Cursebeard down, and he retreats back into the darkness. Cursebeard, dying, tells the player Durza is nearby, and as he begins to fade, the player senses that all of the One Shot Pirates have been defeated, even the commanders. The player rushes into the darkness to face down undead Zeus, who is already at a weak state. They make quick work of the god and then heads further to confront Durza the dark wizard. The player uses their mastery over magic to force Durza into submission, but in his desperation, he turns into pure magic energy and explodes, which caused global earthquakes and tsunamis, taking a large chunk out of the earth and blowing it into space. The 4th, 5th, and 7th seas were destroyed in the blast. After this, the player uses the full power of their magic and mutations to single handedly reshape the earth, raising a massive continent from the seafloor in the place of the crater. This series of events came to be known as the Cursebeard War. Due to this cataclysmic event, Chaos was attracted to the earth and ravaged many of the remaining seas. Some islands had also gone completely missing, while others were left in ruin. |-|Migration Age= Y1855 After slaying Durza, the player feels he has put Theos' soul to ease and becomes at peace with themself. They sail far south and confront the last remaining god. The gods that fought with the One Shot Pirates all perished in the war, and now Hades is the last threat. With ease, the player defeats Hades. He had been controlling Durza and using him to test the limits of pure dark magic. The player then searches far and wide for the Absorption Curse. They find the curse miles away from civilization and then focuses on destroying most of the remaining Sea Curses, with a trick he learned from Hades that needs the Absorption Curse to complete. Stories of the player reach the ears of every mortal, and they are granted a title, much like Theos. He is now "the Peacekeeper". Due to the 4th, 5th, and 7th seas being completely destroyed, and most of the rest of the world suffering due to famine, flooding, and earthquakes, people began to migrate away from their islands for the first time. John Thorne the Conqueror, a man who lived all his life on the unknown side of the world conquering and exploring uncharted areas, eventually sailed east and ended up in the Sixth Sea, where he declared his sailing days over and wanted to live the rest of his life in peace. After 10 years of living there, he was forced to step up and guide the rest of the Sixth Sea to a new home, as the entire region was facing famine and flooding due to the events of the Cursebeard War. The culture of the Sixth Sea was one like none other in the world, a feudal Japanese-style people that had very stubborn leaders, who didn’t want to sail away from their homes. With a large fleet of ships, John Thorne sailed southeast towards the Fifth Sea, where he eventually founded the continent that the Peacekeeper had created. Being the first to arrive there, he decided to name it after his fallen homeland on the opposite side of the world: Magius. Most other cultures around the world went to neighboring islands that were better off than theirs, but over the course of the next 45 years, most of the survivors of the Cursebeard War ended up settling on the new continent that the Peacekeeper had created, causing it to become a very diverse and prosperous place over the next few hundred years. Y1865 Ten years later, a few more civilizations have migrated to Magius, namely the Alaleans, led by Captain Arsen, and the Castlians, led by Sir Rooks. The Castlians were a break-off culture of the Alaleans who were unhappy with Arsen’s command after Cursebeard’s forces were defeated. Rooks, who was a former captain in Alalea’s city guard who originally lived in the Old District, convinced the citizens of the Old District to sail away with him. The Old District was always mocked by the rest of the city, so they happily went with him. A few years after this, Captain Arsen could no longer assure the citizens their safety due to the flooding, so they decided to sail away from the island as well. By now, a few small towns had been erected on Magius, and John Thorne was the leader of one of them. He never wanted to be a king, but his people insisted and called him it anyway. Around this time, the Peacekeeper arrived back at the continent they had created, and gave the Steel Curse to John Thorne, as a reward for being one-of-a-kind and stepping up to save the Sixth Sea, proclaiming he possesses qualities that few men have. Captain Averill was off on a journey to sail to the edge of the earth around this time, and discovered many lands and kingdoms on the opposite side of the world. He eventually sails all the way around the world, and ends up on the eastern shore of Magius. He was convinced he had found yet another kingdom on the unknown side of the world, however he eventually found out about the events of the Cursebeard War and pieced together that this continent lay on top of the ruins of the Fourth, Fifth, and Seventh Seas. And thus, humanity discovers that the earth is round. Y1900 Around this time, Trigno sailed back towards the Seven Seas, as all of his old crew members had passed away of old age, while he remains untouched by time due to his Magma Curse. He eventually lands at Magius, which was a lawless, dangerous place around this time as most towns didn’t have established rules. Seeing this, he found inspiration to form the Magic Council. Gathering powerful and wise wizards from across Magius, he convinces Averill, John Thorne, and a few currently unnamed wizards to join him. |-|Peace Age= Y2985 2,000 years have passed, and by now many towns and locations have been constructed on Magius. The magic energy pollution that previously covered the skies and seas has finally dissipated into space, meaning the weather and temperatures are normal again for the first time in hundreds of years. Magic is still a common thing, and it is a lot more refined than it was 2,000 years ago. Many new types of magic and ways to use magic have been discovered. Most of the common folk don’t remember life on islands, save for the remaining curse users and a handful of old wizards. Most of the world’s population now lives in peace on this new continent, with the Magic Council keeping the peace. The Magic Council is much more lenient than the Arcane Government was, and are respected and praised in most parts of Magius. It has 10 members equally in command, all of which have to vote in order for an important decision to pass, unlike the Arcane Government, where decisions were handed down from the top person in charge. The Magic Council watches over the many kingdoms and towns, and creates the laws for the people to abide by. Members of the Magic Council reside in different corners of Magius, as some are kings or leaders of their own people. When an important event needs discussing, they all meet in a place known as Citrine Town, where the Magic Council’s main building lies. Kingships and dynasties still exist, some branching all the way back to The Age of Seven Seas, however these dynasties all answer to the Magic Council, making them a shell of their former glory. Dynasties are now mainly a different style of mayorship, as they hold far less power than they used to, and are preserved by some areas of the world as part of their culture. The Peacekeeper is still alive during this time, as they are destined to live for all eternity so that no one ever obtains the Absorption Curse to use it for evil again. By now, the player had destroyed almost every remaining Sea Curse, minus the few that are extremely well hidden. Averill, Arsen, John, and Trigno still have their curses, and are silent allies with the Peacekeeper to this day, who is now revered as #8 of the Eleven Unknowns by the people of Magius. |-|World of Magic= The player in World of Magic is now a young civilian living in a town on said continent who discovers their gift of magic at random. You play the part of an ordinary wizard, who can either become a hero or a villain, and train to become one of the greatest wizards in the land. World of Magic is the newest game to be added to the Arcane universe by Vetex, and it takes place after the above events. It is a sequel to the entire lore and as of now (10/30/2019) there is not much established lore or content specific to WoM that has been revealed. Based on the lore, we can assume some aspects are the same in WoM, such as the Peacekeeper still being alive and able to be met in game. Category:Misc